The present disclosure relates to a micro-iris unit allowing an amount of light passing therethrough to be easily adjusted and a camera module including the same.
A micro-iris unit is mounted in a camera module to adjust an amount of light incident on an image sensor disposed therein. A micro-iris unit may have a structure utilizing an electro-wetting scheme using a liquid by way of example. Such an iris unit utilizing an electro-wetting scheme adjusts a size of an aperture by partially dispersing the liquid using an electrical field or electrical force.
However, since such an iris unit according to the related art may not have a structure allowing for the liquid therein to be stably maintained in place in the case that the aperture is in an opened state, the size of the aperture may be altered by flowing of the liquid.